


Hand in Hand（SJ）24

by mollylee0618



Category: SJ - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-03
Updated: 2017-11-03
Packaged: 2019-01-29 00:06:47
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12618632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mollylee0618/pseuds/mollylee0618





	Hand in Hand（SJ）24

24

 

樱井翔的卧室主色调很暗，灯光也选择了不刺眼的橘色，因为他觉得这样自己才能完全的放松下来，但是此刻这样的环境底色和灯光组合起来营造的氛围却让他血气上涌。

 

松本润不是什么宅男，但是皮肤好像天生就晒不黑，即便他们现在身处欧洲，自家恋人的皮肤也常被称赞白皙。而且他只要害羞，很容易白皙的皮肤就会泛起红色来，整个人看起来都像是在发出邀请一样。

而他的确是在发出邀请。

松本润半跪在床上，因为害羞整张脸都红起来，睫毛因为紧张微微的颤抖着，但还是抬起下巴直视着樱井翔，眼睛也透出点点泪光来。

“尼桑，我长大了。”

不，这简直不是邀请，已经是明目张胆的调情了。

偏偏松本润最近剪短了头发，细碎的刘海下面那双眼睛透出纯真来，混合着现在的气氛越发的撩人，樱井翔甚至还闻到了房间里与往常清淡的花香不同的香薰味道。

是了，第五个冠军是五天前在摩纳哥拿的，那天刚好是松本润20岁生日的前一天，樱井翔因此没能给松本润过生日。松本润在电话里跟他说已经和朋友庆祝过了，等到他回来的话，想要两个人一起庆祝。

樱井翔大概现在才后知后觉的明白对方这句话的意思。

大概是因为樱井翔现在整个人有点懵，还保持着离床一米多站在原地的姿势，连本来抬手准备揉揉额角的手都还停在半空中。被冷落在床上的松本润吸了吸鼻子，不禁觉得有些委屈起来。为了等这一天的到来，他特意提前买好了球衣准备了香薰和在便利店买了东西，还错过了这么盛大的烟火晚会，结果他的笨蛋尼桑就这么给他站在那里一动不动的。

“尼桑......”

绵软的小奶音里甚至带了些哭腔，樱井翔现在简直感觉整个人都要被欲望充斥了，想硬生生让自己理智一点的计划还没实施就被床上的人击的粉碎。酒精混合着生理欲望，几乎让他的双眼都有些发红。

一大步就跨到床边，揽起松本润的腰把人放倒在柔软的床上，亲吻就铺天盖地的落下来。

虽然彼此表白心意之后他们时常接吻，但是樱井翔从来没有这样激烈的吻过他，和之前那场没有做到最后的情事都完全不同。樱井翔撕扯着他身上的球衣，质量良好的聚脂纤维球衣在赛场上被人拉拽时也不过轻微变形，现在樱井翔几乎扯得松本润身上这件本来就偏大的球衣露出他光洁的肩膀来，整个人压在他身上，密集的亲吻几乎让松本润有了一种难以呼吸的错觉。

“尼桑...尼桑......”

人对于自己从未尝试过的事物都会抱有一种恐惧感，即便樱井翔是他在这个世界上最信任的人，他相信对方绝对不会伤害他，但是这样的情况下，在感觉到樱井翔强硬的扯下了他的内裤挤进了他两腿之间之后，松本润还是不免的紧张起来，瑟缩了一下拽住了樱井翔的衣领，可怜兮兮的一遍遍的叫着尼桑。

交往之后在人前都改成了翔君，但是这种时候下意识的叫出口的还是从小叫到大的尼桑。

这样的称呼让樱井翔生生的拽住了自己已经飞到天外的理智，本来已经探进松本润身后的手重新的放在了后腰上，然后轻轻的吻了吻松本润的侧脸。

“放松....我不会伤到你的。”

“我知道.....”松本润眨巴着眼睛，简直下一秒就要哭出来，“你....你慢一点....”

明明自己的计划是等到这家伙成年之后，找到一个合适的时间慢慢来进行的，是这家伙自己每次都拼命的撩，这次更是摆出这么大的阵仗来，也不知道他是不是太过于高估自己尼桑的忍耐力了。

思及此，樱井翔甚至忍不住想苦笑。

他是下定决心今天一定要做完全套了，不然日后夜长梦多的这个小家伙还不知道要怎么撩他，更何况对于樱井翔来说，这么长时间的忍耐已经耗光了他所有的毅力。

他把松本润圈在怀里，一遍遍的细碎的亲吻着对方，额头，眼睛，侧脸，唇角，直到松本润再次像是小奶猫一样软趴趴的乖巧的窝在他怀里，双手勾着他的脖子稍微的抬起下巴接受着他的吻。

少年已经挺起的下身就顶在小腹上，同样感觉到自己欲望抬头的松本润把红得发烫的脸埋在樱井翔的肩窝里，小小声地哼唧了两声。之前两个人也会有睡在一起的时候，虽然从来没有真的做到最后一步过，但是互相的纾解欲望也是常有的事情。但是常有并不代表着松本润就不害羞，忍不住的磨蹭着樱井翔的身体，却咬着下唇不肯把自己的需求说出口。

可是樱井翔就是爱死了他这个傲娇的样子，看的人心都要化了。

手掌握住下身的时候感觉到松本润瑟缩了一下，接着就是屈服于欲望的不断地随着樱井翔的动作听挺动着下身，不断地追逐着樱井翔的动作，甜腻腻的呻吟就不断地刺激着樱井翔的鼓膜，让他忍不住伸出舌头舔了舔自己的下唇。

直到在樱井翔手里射出来，松本润绷紧了身体享受着这样有冲击性的快感，出了汗的身体越发的滑腻，抱着樱井翔的肩膀不肯松手，大腿在樱井翔的牛仔裤上来回的磨蹭着，身上宽大的球衣被折腾的皱皱巴巴的，松本润原本是想抬手让樱井翔帮他脱下来的。

“别。。就这样......”

然后就感觉到自己整个人被翻转过来，趴在了床上，随机樱井翔火热的身体就压了上来。

温柔的吻落在松本润的耳朵尖儿，樱井翔低沉的声音里藏着的全是对这个人的情意和温情。

“今天我可不会停下来了。”

“......谁怕谁......”

少年对于这种樱井翔的这种说法看起来很不乐意，撅起了嘴反驳了一句之后也不肯老实趴着了，硬是推着樱井翔躺好，然后自己跪坐在了樱井翔的大腿间，半弯下身体伸出手解开了樱井翔的皮带和牛仔裤拉链。失去了主导地位的樱井翔刚开始还没反应过来自家恋人是要做什么，直到松本润笨手笨脚的把他的牛仔裤腰拉到大腿，又扯着他的内裤露出下身已经隐忍多时的欲望来。

松本润的眼睛因为极度的害羞而紧紧的闭着，可是轻轻颤抖着的睫毛这样看起来就更加明显，他努力地吞下了樱井翔的欲望，几乎是有点笨拙的吞吐，学着之前樱井翔对他那样尝试着舔舐着，每一个动作都要命的诱惑。

樱井翔是真的很想就这样按着松本润的脑袋释放自己的欲望，可是他只是干巴巴的咽了咽口水，接着伸手把人整个重新抱在了怀里，安抚似的亲了亲因为不适应感而皱起眉头的松本润。

他舍不得自己的小少年受一丁点委屈。

“尼桑......”

“乖，把你自己交给我就好了。”

重新在柔软的枕头上趴好之后，松本润就感觉到樱井翔在亲吻着他的后颈，然后把球衣整个撩起来，舔吻着他光裸的后背。看不到身后的人的动作无疑最大程度的放大了感觉，松本润刚刚高潮过的身体无比敏感，蜷缩着脚趾感觉着属于樱井翔的气息一点一点的侵蚀着他的全部思绪。

手指沾着冰冷的润滑液伸进后穴里的时候，还是不免身体僵直了一下抓紧了身下的枕头，但是心里却没那么怕了，松本润咬着下唇，感觉到陌生的快感渐渐从身后传来，让他根本抑制不住自己的呻吟，只能狠狠地攥着身下的床单。

他能感觉到樱井翔的动作很温柔，试探着他的反应一点点深入着，生怕他感觉到不适。可是这样的动作在这种时候其实更让他觉得难受，来自身后的酥麻感让他不自觉地想要得到更多，想要更加激烈的动作，而不是这种温吞吞的试探。

好在樱井翔的忍耐力也已经到了极限，在确认后穴已经能够容纳三指之后，樱井翔抽出自己的手指，摁着松本润的腰，将自己的下身挺入他的身体里。

痛，非常痛，即便做了充分的开拓，第一次被入侵的后穴还是疼的松本润眼角冒泪花。可是比起疼痛，巨大的满足感从心底里让他觉得餍足。

樱井翔的手指一直在不断的摩挲着松本润的下身和大腿之间，惹起对方的情欲来减轻被贯穿的不适感，下身却丝毫不敢有动作，直到感觉到松本润紧紧绷着的后背渐渐放松下来，后穴也不再只是推拒他的进入，反而收缩着将他绞住。这才试着搂着松本润向前顶送，几下就让松本润再次绷直了身体，呜咽着要他停下来。

“我说过哦，今天无论如何我都不会停下来了。”

把像是鸵鸟一样把脑袋埋在枕头里的松本润挖出来，樱井翔摁着他的后腰不断地向前顶让自己更深入到恋人的身体里，撞的松本润只能发出细碎的呻吟来，甜腻腻的声音就在整间房间里蔓延开来。松本润非常乖顺的趴在床上，身上还穿着他的球衣，印着他的名字和号码，简直像整个人都是他的所有物一样。但是这样还不够，樱井翔舔舔嘴唇，把自己的欲望抽出来，将松本润转过来面对着他，才又再次狠狠的顶进去。

“呜....别看我....”

被樱井翔的眼神盯得极不好意思的松本润抬起手想挡住自己的脸，然后双手就都被摁在了头顶，这样被禁锢的姿势让这种被占有的感觉更加明显，樱井翔每一下都顶的特别深，简直像要把他揉进自己的身体里一样。好不容易松开了禁锢着他的手的束缚，接着却伸手卡住了松本润再次抬头的欲望。每一下的顶弄都朝向让松本润蜷缩着脚指头承受着陌生的高潮感的地方，被束缚的欲望却又把他从高潮当中拽回来，感觉着樱井翔抽动的动作越来越快，松本润简直难受的要哭出来了。

“尼桑....尼桑....”

樱井翔感觉到自己也快要高潮，但是却在这个时候硬生生的停了下来，握着松本润欲望的手还用手指摩擦着铃口，满意的看着松本润陷入到欲望中无法自拔，不断地低声祈求他让自己射出来。但是这样可怜的样子，反而会激起人想要欺负他的心。

“呢，润，你知道你人生第一次开口讲话的时候说的什么吗？”

带着粗喘的声音在这个时候要命的性感，但是说出口的话却让这个时候被欲望折磨的松本润羞得恨不得把自己埋起来。他当然知道自那时候说了什么，家里人时不时的就会提起这件事情来，可在现在这样的情境下，他可无法将那个他叫了好几年的称呼说出口，太羞耻了。

但是樱井翔显然下定了决心不肯这样轻易的放过送上门的家伙，即便松本润红着眼睛的样子可怜的要命，樱井翔还是一边吸允着他的脖颈一边收紧了手掌，笑眯眯的等着松本润开口。

空气越发的暧昧起来。

“.......尼尼......”

很小的时候被使用过一阵子的称呼这个时候叫出来既有一种时空错乱的感觉，又带着那种隐秘的背德感，让樱井翔几乎是即刻就感觉到自己的欲望从下身一直涌上大脑，放开了钳制着松本润的手之后摁着松本润的胯骨大开大合的进出着，放肆的发泄着自己忍耐了多时的欲望。

情事结束的时候两个人都累极了，松本润是因为第一次，樱井翔是因为本来就喝得很醉，勉勉强强的撑着一起去洗了澡之后也没去换被两个人折腾的乱七八糟的床铺还有那件已经皱皱巴巴的被丢在床上的球衣，直接抱着松本润进了松本润的卧室，很快就进入了安稳的睡梦中。

早上起来的时候是樱井翔先醒来的，松本润整个人蜷缩在他的怀里正睡的香甜，手指尖还捏着自己的枕套。这样的画面让樱井翔忍不住笑起来，睡着的样子和小时候比起来几乎像是没变过一样。他一笑，睡觉本来就轻的松本润就也醒过来，还有些懵的眨了眨眼睛，记忆才渐渐回神，大清早就闹了个大红脸。

樱井翔这个时候也不逗他了，只是笑着拍了拍松本润的后背，然后给了他一个早安吻。

“早晨想吃什么？”

话是说的很帅气啦，但是樱井翔作为一个厨房杀手，说出这种话来只会逗得松本润笑起来。

“炒鸡蛋午餐肉？”

上次樱井翔大张旗鼓的说要下厨做饭给他吃，最后端出来的就是一盘午餐肉切的七七八八鸡蛋完全炒碎了还忘记放盐的菜。松本润这么一说，樱井翔也想起来自己上次的丰功伟绩，没忍住自己也笑起来，然后捏了捏松本润的鼻子。

“好歹我也是会进步的是不是，可是跟莱奥的妈妈学了几个阿根廷美食呢。”

松本润这次干脆捂嘴偷笑起来，半点面子也不打算给自家尼桑。说起来明明什么事情都特别的上手，踢球的休息时间还在自学一些大学课程，但就是做饭这件事情半点也不上手，两个人住在一起做饭这件事情都是松本润包圆——其实也不仅是做饭，家里打扫卫生会请人来做，除此之外家里大大小小的事情都是念大学的松本润操心，这样才能让樱井翔安安心心的踢球。但是樱井翔就会觉得他希望松本润把能更多的精力放在自己事情上，而不是整个生活都围着他转。

“不信，怕是把我的厨房烧了也做不出什么来。”

最后还是两个人一起起了床，松本润不放心的在厨房跟前坐着监工，看着樱井翔笨手笨脚的做了三明治和煎鱼，虽然外形没多漂亮，但总算是味道还算过关。

“有进步嘛~”

“那当然了。”洗着盘子的樱井翔非常自豪地抬起下巴来，“莱奥的妈妈还夸我来着。”

“我觉得阿姨真的非常温柔了。”

愣了愣才明白过来松本润的意思，带着手套的樱井翔从身后把人圈在怀里，把右手从手套里取出来之后在松本润敏感的腰部挠痒，痒的松本润笑嘻嘻的不断地求饶才肯放过他。

“尼桑，以后不可以再把我当小孩子看哦。”

“嗯。”

——————————————

但是真的要在心态上去改变对一个人的定位，其实是很困难的事情。即便在变成恋人这件事情上他们没有兜兜转转太久，对于樱井翔来说，不把松本润圈在他能完全顾及到的范围内却几乎是件不可能的事情。

“我说不可以，你根本就不知道这份工作会给你带来什么，给我好好在学校念书。”

“我没做你怎么知道我做不好，凭什么你说不可以我就不能去？”

摆在两个人面前的是一份简单的合约，里面的内容是这本杂志接下来直到冬天的某个板块里，松本润会担任他们的模特，合约里写明了期数和需要他空出来的事情，以及如果出现违约行为的赔偿。这是松本润和朋友一起出门吃饭的时候被人递了名片，抱着反正也闲的没事情做的心态就去选拔了，他自己倒也没想到能选上，不过本来就对于时尚很有兴趣的松本润也没有拒绝，很爽快的就答应了对方的邀约，他也想能有自己喜欢的事情做。当然他并没有不跟樱井翔商量就签了合约，在对方拟好了合约发给他之后就直接拿来给樱井翔看了。

但是樱井翔的反应却和他预想的大相径庭，甚至都没有给他机会说清楚来龙去脉，只在听说了杂志的名字之后就极力反对这件事情。他想问清楚原因，樱井翔却只是重复着不许耽误学业这样模棱两可的话，一下子让一向听话的松本润也火大起来。

他本来就是这种个性，吃软不吃硬，本来如果樱井翔动之情晓之以理的劝他，甚至哪怕是说两句软话说自己不想让他去，也许松本润就会放弃这件事情。樱井翔的态度越是强硬，他就是越要做这件事情。

“什么凭什么，我是你哥哥。”

“我哥不会跟我上床。”

“松本润！”

在气头上才会说出这种话来，但是却是十分伤人的，看着樱井翔皱起眉头来，松本润伸手拿起桌子上的合约头也不回的跑上了回了卧室。

从兄弟变成恋人的坏处就是现在吵架了也得回到一间卧室里睡觉，不然问题一定会变得更严重。樱井翔迈进卧室的时候松本润正在换睡衣，听见有人进来了之后还很不客气的哼了一声。这种孩子气的举动让樱井翔好气又好笑，径直走过去把松本润圈在怀里，在他还没来得及穿好衣服的肩膀上亲了一下。

“真的那么想去？”

“因为你不让我去。”

“......算了，你要是真的想去就去吧，但是不论发生什么一定要第一时间告诉我。”

“所以说到底是会发生什么让你这么担忧，我都20岁了我会好好保护自己的呀。”

樱井翔用一场情事截住了松本润想要打破砂锅问到底的决心，他的担心现在说出来会伤害到松本润，如果松本润真的执意要去这家杂志打工，那么他现在能做的只有寄希望于自己的推测只是自己多心了。

于是松本润就正式成为了一个兼职模特。

这份工作比他想象的还要轻松，签了合约之后杂志社给他安排一些课程，主要就是拍摄技巧一类，甚至杂志社的主编还在他培训的时候特地来跟他聊了聊，这一切都让松本润觉得很受重视，每天忙里忙外的还不忘记跟樱井翔报告事情的进展，开心的不得了。

这么久以来，他都是靠樱井翔在养，虽然嘴上不说，但是松本润打算着这次的兼职挣来的钱，他要好好考虑着给樱井翔买点什么东西作为礼物，这可是他人生挣到的第一笔钱。

但是到杂志正式取材的时候，松本润才发现了这件事情的蹊跷。他本来就是个刚刚到这里来兼职的实习模特，如果说照片之余给他一个小小的豆腐块让他发点心路历程到还说的过去，但是杂志社给他安排一个转发也太过夸张。

既便如此，认定了签了合约就该好好履行的松本润还是按照规定的时间到达了会议室，等在里面的是一个上了年纪的白人记者。刚开始的问题还很正常，无非他从日本到巴塞罗那来的感觉，他的爱好一类的，等到这些问题都问完了，松本润准备说说自己做这两天提前准备好的他对于这本杂志的看法一类的东西，却没想到还没等到松本润开口。记者就已经迫不及待的换了问题——而给松本润的感觉，之前的都是烟雾弹，这才是对方真的想问的问题。

“你认为球队了，樱井翔先生是什么样的人？”

“诶？”

“就是说，在你眼里，私底下的樱井翔先生是什么样的人呢？我们记者有拍到你们一起回到住所，应该关系很亲密吧？给我们透露两句又没什么。比如樱井翔先生现在有女朋友吗？他生活上有没有什么别人不知道的怪癖？”

松本润这才想起樱井翔的欲言又止。

“您....是因为见过我和樱井翔一起，所以才邀请我的吗？”

“不不不，最开始只是巧合，和别人对了照片才发现了。”记者露出讪笑来连连摆手，接着却又添了一句。“你知道模特都是越带话题越好，不论好坏只要有人讨论就行，就能增加我们杂志的阅读量，谁在乎模特到底长了一张怎么样的脸？穿着怎么样的衣服呢？”

 

松本润不知道谁在乎，他只知道自从决定要来之后的这些天他每天都在努力的锻炼身体吃饭也很注意，每天在网上搜索大量的关于拍照姿势的教程，就是希望能以完美的状态来完成自己这第一份工作。

 

然而对方现在却告诉他不重要，这都不重要，我选你来只是因为你可以蹭上樱井翔的热度。

 

他难以接受。

跟杂志社不欢而散回到家里的时候，樱井翔正搬了梯子在奋力的擦玻璃。别人眼里球场上的英雄，世界知名的大球星，正因为恐高颤颤巍巍的曲着膝盖，站在梯子上小心翼翼的擦拭着玻璃。

因为在家呆着又是在干活的缘故，樱井翔穿了一身灰色的运动装，半点也看不出平时闪闪发光的样子。

 

可就是这样真实的樱井翔，才让松本润感觉到想哭，

他径直走过去，毫不客气地晃了晃椅子，就听到樱井翔的尖叫声。

 

等到樱井翔从梯子上爬下来，还没来得及问发生了什么的时候，就一把抱住了樱井翔。

回来的路上心情乱糟糟的，但有一个念头很强烈，哪怕要告诉樱井翔这件事情，他也绝对不要掉眼泪，太丢人了。然而现在樱井翔宽厚的手掌抚摸着他的脑袋的时候眼泪却止也止不住。

樱井翔知道自己在这个城市甚至这个地区里有多大的影响力，他一直不愿意松本润到外面去工作，很大程度上就是不愿意松本润在自己的视线范围以外跟别人接触。相比于社会，学校就已经是足够单纯的地方了，他希望至少在大学毕业以前，松本润都能待在这样安静的环境里。

但是这些天看着松本润开心地忙上忙下，他又稍微的改变了想法。

 

即便他怀抱着保护这个人一辈子想法，他也不可能真的顾及到方方面面，最好的方式还是让松本润自己先独立起来。要做到这一点，他就不能把对方圈养在自己身边不让他受一点伤害——他太清楚这种杂志社有怎样的尿性，无非是想蹭他们俱乐部的热点，但他不能在事情真实的发生之前提醒松本润，由他嘴里说出来会更让松本润感觉到挫败。

他可能会想去挑选一些自己能控制的工作让松本润先去试试，所有需要抛头露面的行业发展都是不可控的，也许在杂志上放一张照片，明后天就可能有演艺圈的人来联系松本润，真到了那个时候，在想人为控制它会往哪个方向发展就是不可能的事情了。

可是这个世界上本来就不可能事事都在你的掌控之中。

 

“润，我有一个朋友开了自己的品牌，正好最近缺模特，我推荐你去看看怎么样？”

付清了违约金，在杂志社里被人家推诿了半天，松本润的第一份兼职工作就是这样告吹的。但是樱井翔介绍给他的这家品牌要求就非常严格了，他常常被老师批评的哪里都不对，又极少被表扬。

 

连他的朋友都问他又不是缺钱花，到底为什么非要吃这份苦。

为了什么呢？

晚上睡觉的时候松本润借着小夜灯撑着额头看着熟睡的樱井翔，然后伸出手戳了戳樱井翔的脸颊。

 

大概是为了当他们再次出现这样的争吵的时候，樱井翔托口而出的不再是［我是你哥哥］，而是作为平等的恋人给出的分析。

松本润低下头偷偷的亲了樱井翔的嘴角一下。

我不想被你保护着，我想能站在你的身旁和你一起并肩战斗。

tbc.


End file.
